iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Part 2
I think it's about time I make a part 2 to the Story! Why not! #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) SEE ALSO: RainbowSteel Part 1 Where we last left off, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had taken Stefanie! That was a few months ago. Since then, they had quite a few adventures. So many, in fact, that an up and coming spy agency saw them as competition. They had planted a bomb in thier headquarters! Luckily no one was inside at the time it went off. Agent YMS and Dr. Matthewstien had created a new technology force field. So thier new location will be virtually impenetrable! Even if someone finds out where they relocated, thier headquarters will never be harmed, and no one inside will either. They finally will be safe. The spy company, which had been officialy named, "RainbowSteel" or RS for short, had a new home, that Agent YMS had found. She had just bought the building, and she had taken Stefanie, Ian, Chase, Rainbow Dash, Wolf, Matthew, Kenny and Evelyn there on their jet. It was moving in day! Everyone was excited to see what Agent YMS had found for a new home. The jet had landed among many trees. Everyone got off, and followed Agent YMS to the building. Everyone looked at it and took it in. "This," Agent YMS started, as she pointed to the structure. "is our new home!" Stefanie's eyes widened in amazement. It was a tall office building, with many windows. The building was shaped in a + form. "I am lovin' the color! Blue is my favorite color!" Ian said. "This thing is huge compared to me!" Kenny said. Evelyn laughed. "There will be plenty of space in there!" Wolf said, "As long as I have a lab room, I am good!" Matthew said. "Me and Dashie need a WHOLE room. One for JUST us." Chase said. "Don't worry guys! There is plenty of room inside. It has 23 floors. This building had been abandoned for several years, but I had just enough money in our budget to fix it up inside! Go ahead inside!" Agent YMS said. Abandoned. This word struck Stefanie. Part 2 Everyone had settled into a room. Matthew had his own lab to work on anything he wanted. Not to mention a computer room of course. Everyone needs those. Chase and Dashie had gotten a room that had a huge bed in it, and lots of space where they had photos of he and Dashie together; on dates, at thier wedding, and even some photos of them at the old headquarters. Stefanie and Ian had a room. She had plenty of space to store all her music CDs and a stereo system! Evelyn and Kenny had a room, too. Wolf had a room. Everyone was happy so far at the new RainbowSteel Headquarters. Wolf had a surprise for everyone. She had tickets for dinner and a show! Matthew brought Rebekah, Ian brought Stefanie, Kenny with Evelyn, and so on. Everyone had what they needed, and they all piled up in the jet. Agent YMS went to get some things at the store. Wolf had everything...but the keys! She sent Stefanie inside the headquarters building. No one was inside. Just Stefanie, and the building. She saw an old faded logo on one of the walls. She saw it said, "Martin Tower" on it. So, THAT'S what this building was originally called. Stefanie thought. She was even more intrigued by it, now. She grabbed the keys and hopped into the jet. It flew to LVIA, and they had went to the Westgate Mall. They went into the restaurant inside, and they all got some food and a good seat. The "show" happened to be a concert. It was a surprise one, no one knew who was going to play, until it happened. It turns out it was an open mic night! The host let anyone in the audience go up. "The first song we will play is 'Dani California.'" "THAT'S SO MY SONG!" Matthew said. He ran up onstage. Ian raised his hand. "Matt, can I play the guitar for ya?" he asked. "Sure ya can!" Matthew smiled. He was so excited. This was his night to shine! Ian started playing, along with the instumental in the background. Matthew sang his heart out. Everyone clapped and danced to his rendition of the Red Hot Chilli Peppers hit. Ian ended it perfectly, with the guitar solo ending. Matt shook Ian's hand, they were great as a band duo! Then the host said, "The next song we will play is, 'Knocking On Heaven's Door.'" Stefanie smiled. This was a special song to her. Ian offered to play the acoustics, and she said it was fine. Stefanie sang the Bob Dylan classic. Matthew sang backup. It moved a few people. It's a sweet, beautiful song. The host then said, "The next song we will play is, 'Walking On The Moon' by The Police." Ian smiled. "I covered this song when I was in Philadelphia! I gotta sing this!" he smiled. He played the guitar for his own song, and everyone thought he did a good job. "Thank you guys! I love The Police! They're my fave band!" he said. "Well, this man here has played guitar for everyone who has sang here so far. How about you just play for all of our contestants?" the host said. "Sure! I don't mind. It's an honor to do that!" Ian said. "Boo!!!" someone called out into the audience. Everyone turned around to see a man in the back. He thought he was 'too cool to care.' "Umm, sir back there? Do you have an issue?" the host asked. "Darn right I do! This guy ain't that good." he scoffed. "Oh? Come on, man. You think you can do better? Prove it." Ian said. "Ehh. Fine. The name's Cdk. Curtez, for short." everyone was now confused. Part 3 "Umm, so...why do you care if I play guitar? You think you can do better?" Ian said. "I know ''I can." Curtez said. Ian knew this guy was trouble, and he could use a spy weapon to stop him. He attached something to his guitar. Curtez bravely walked up onstage, and Ian gave Matt the nod. Matt was ready. As soon as Ian played a riff, the guitar shot out a lasee at Cdk. "Ahh!" he said annoyingly. "What the fud-" he started. Matt shot the next laser, out of his spy watch. Although, he has to wait for the watch to charge the next laser. Matt wants this fixed, or better yet, improved. "Why are you? You little!" Cdk started to get aggrivated. Chase gave Dashie the signal and she spun a sonic rainboom around him, making him dizzy until he spun off the stage. "This ISN'T over." Curtez said as he ran out of the mall. "Well umm, that'' was an interesting twist to the mix!" the host said. Everyone laughed. They enjoyed the rest of thier lovely night out. Everyone headed back to the headquarters. Matt kissed his girlfriend Rebekah goodbye. Oh how he wished she could be a part of the RainbowSteel. He decided to ask Agent YMS something that's been on his mind. "Umm, YMS...Mihane...I have a very important question for you." he started. "Matt I am a little busy at the moment. Sorry. Just tracking some weirdo who is claiming to be the best guitar player in the world. Gotta keep track of these weirdos." Agent YMS said. "Yes, I understand that but...WAIT...did you just say something about a guy and a guitar? Uh-oh. I think we ran into him at the dinner tonight!" Matt said. "Really? What can you tell me about him?" Agent YMS asked. "Well...he thought Ian was upstaging him by playing guitar. He was jealous. He got really mad, and no one saw any good in him. He was acting like a jerk. We all gave him what he deserved." Matt said. "That, my friend, is probably fueling some of his anger." Agent YMS said. "Ahh! Got it!" Matt said. Matt called down every member of RainbowSteel. He and Mihane explained everything they knew about Curtez. "Guitar playing is not only fun, it's an art! I don't understand why this guy would be taking it out of proportion like THIS!" Ian said. "I liked doing that sonic rainboom around him!" Dashie smiled as Chase petted her mane. Evelyn asked to speak to Stefanie alone. "Stefanie, you're my best friend. I gotta tell you something." Evelyn said. "Sure! What is it?" Stefanie asked. "I don't think Kenny really....fits in too well with us! I mean, I liked him, but he is just my boyfriend. He's a small guy and...I dunno. We're all pretty decent humans, well Dashie is a pony, but she fits in great. Kenny is just...ehh I am not feelin' it." Evelyn said. "I understand! I think maybe...Rebekah should be a part of RainbowSteel! I mean, she is with us a lot! And Matt really cares about her too! Kenny does not do as much as the rest of us." Stefanie agreed with Evelyn. Finally, Matt got to speak to Mihane, or Agent YMS, when she was a little less busy. "Ahh yes, Matt! What was it you wanted to bring up to me before?" she asked. "Yes well, ma'am, I was thinking..maybe...I'd need a..." Matt started. Mihane smiled. "A new spy watch? OH I hope you were going to say that! I have a spy glove in development! May come in handy for this guitar guy!" Mihane said. "GREAT!" Matt smiled. He knew tomorrow was going to be an even MORE productive day for RainbowSteel! Part 4 The next day, everyone opened thier eyes in their comfortable beds in the tower. Matthew was especially excited for this day. Little did he know that more was in store for him that day then he expected. He went into the lab, and saw Agent YMS putting the last touches on his new spy gadget. She turned around and was holding not just a spy watch, it was a glove! Matty smiled. "That looks...awesome." he said. "Glad ya like it!" she said. He tried it on and it fit like a glove. Hey, it is! He went into a room, by himself, to test it out. "Hmm, what's this button do?" he said to himself. He pressed it. Out shot a red laser beam! It hit the walls, but the walls are made of steel! The laser was bouncing all over the place. Matt yelled for help, and Stefanie walked by! "Stefanie! Can you PLEASE quickly go get something? Something to STAHP THIS!!??!?" Matthew said. Stefanie nodded and rushed into the nearby office room. She came back in with a thick piece of cardboard. The laser was beaming towards her. She put the cardboard up, and it blew to smitherines once the laser hit it. The laser was gone! "Thank you, Stefanie! Glad ya heard my yelp for help!" Matthew said. "No problem. Now, do NOT press that button again, unless it's a real emergency, ya got it?" Stefanie asked. "Yes ma'am!" Matthew said as he saluted her. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120624181303/kinglazy/images/4/41/Rainbow_dash_salute.png "Also, can you just please be careful in general? I don't want you to hurt Ma-this building." Stefanie asked. "What do you mean? The walls are steel! The building is fine, it's me that could have been hurt." Matthew said. "I know, and I am glad you're OK. I just really...want this building to be taken good care of. That's all." Stefanie said, and she walked out. "Everything alright in here?" Wolf asked as she passed by. "Yeah, Stefanie just saved me from my own doing." Matthew said. "Hunh? Matt what did you do now?" Wolf asked. "I umm, I shot a laser beam, OK? I need to get used to my new spy glove!" Matthew said as he proudly showed it off to Wolf. "Just be careful, k?" Wolf said. "I know, I know. Stefanie gave me the saaaame lecture." Matthew said. He headed downstairs for the morning meeting. Everyone sat down in the boardroom. Chase and Dashie seemed pretty cozy! Everyone had a good nights sleep. Agent YMS got everyone together. "Guys! I have an announcement to make! I made a brand new spy gadget, and I gave it to Dr. Matt!" she said proudly. "Some of us allready know about it." Stefanie said sarcastically. "Yeah, we do!" Wolf chuckled. "Well, I need to teach him all the basics yet. But it will serve us well!" Mihane said. "Is there anything else that needs to be brought to my attention?" she asked. Evelyn looked a bit flustered. "Evelyn? Anything?" she asked. "Well yes, I wanted to say...I mean I like Kenny and all but...he is pretty umm..." "Fun-sized?" Ian cut in. "Sorry, buddy." Ian smiled nervously. "No, It's okay actually. I mean I like being in here and all but, I never really asked ''to be in this group." Kenny spoke up. Evelyn was glad it was not just something that had been on her mind. Kenny was also feeling the same way! "Are you saying you do not wish to be on the team anymore?" Mihane asked. "I don't have to be. As long as i can still keep in touch with you guys, that'd be great!" Kenny said. "I will consider it. You can't leave in the middle of a case though. We're still tracking the guitar-freak. Next case, you may resign if you wish. Only problem is: We will be missing a member! Who could take his place?" Mihane asked as she looked to her group. Evelyn and Stefanie both gave each other the same look. The sunlight shone on Evelyn's red hair as she smiled, and her and Stefanie both said, "Matthew's girlfriend!" Dr. Matthew turned a little red. "R-Rebekah? You guys actually want Rebekah Boo to join?" he asked. Evelyn and Stefanie looked at the rest of the group. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well then, everyone seems to be in favor! I mean, it's better then going through interviews with a bunch of people whom we do not know. She knows all of us, where headquarters is, hmm...I like the idea! And as long as Kenny is alright with leaving, I think we have a winner!" Mihane said. Everyone felt that the meeting went well. Part 5 "Guys! He's headed towards the Westgate Malll again!" Mihane said. She was tracking Curtez AKA the guitar-man! He was headed towards the mall they met him at. This time he was going into the Hawk Music Center. The members of RainbowSteel got there JUST in time. "What are you doing here ''now?" Wolf asked Curtez. "I think the question is, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I think that's obvious." Ian said. "Oh let's just stop wasting time!" Stefanie said, annoyed. Curtez grabbed all the guitars, and ran out the emergency exit. Rainbow Dash and Chase ran out the door to try to stop him. Everyone else tried to run out as well, until Bill Hawk, the owner, stopped them. "What do you think you're doing!? Who opened the exit??" he asked. "That guy just stole all your guitars! If you were not busy in the back room, you would have noticed!" Stefanie said. Bill got very angry. "You must get my guitars back! Please! I am sorry!" he apologized. "Sure thing. We will surely get them back for you." Wolf said. "He's guitar-cray-cray!" Matthew said. Meanwhile, Chase and Dashie could not keep up with Curtez. Instead, Chase got on Dashie's back and she flew up to the sky to see where he went. He had a whole van where he had a bunch of guitars! He was stealing all the guitars in the Valley. In fact, he had them all. Except one. Ian's. Curtez was driving the van towards RainbowSteel headquarters! Chase and Dashie went back into the Music Center as fast as possible. "Guys! We HAVE to get back to headquarters! Now. Curtez has been steeling, ahem, stealing all of the guitars around town! He was driving towards OUR place!" Dashie said. Chase nodded. They made thier way back to headquarters as fast as possible. Part 6 The gang got back to headquarters, and saw Curtez at the entrance! "Get...AWAY....from...him...NOW." Stefanie said sternly. Curtez backed away from the building. He was trying to type the passcode into the front door. "Wrong passcode!" It kept reiterating. Curtez looked around nervously. "Heh...I am surpsrised you guys caught up with me." he said. "NO ONE TRIES TO TAKE MY GUITAR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Ian said angrily. He ran up to Curtez and smacked him. Stefanie was in shock. How could Ian use actual force on him? It's better to use a gadget on a villain then actually putting your hands on him or her. Curtez was getting angrier too. "What's UP with you losers anyways? What kind of headquarters is this? This building stands out more then a stalk of corn in a pumpkin patch. No wonder it was abandoned for all those years. Pfft." Curtez scoffed. Stefanie was angrier then ever. "How dare you! Picking on something for standing out! It's better then fitting in. When you fit in, you blend in. You don't get noticed as much. I'd rather be unique." she said. She stood her ground. Curtez could not care less. "Whatever. All I know is I will play every guitar in the world. Well, starting with all the guitars around here. Mmkay?" he said. "Stefanie is right! You can't accept us because we stand out. Well we're obviously better off then YOU are!" Evelyn said. Matthew had had enough of this bickering. He pressed a button on his spy glove. A hot piece of toast came flying out of it, and it hit Curtez in the face. "UGH! Enough of this! I WILL get that guitar!" he said. He ran back to his van with a sore eye. He sped off. They could not just LET him get away, could they? As he was in the middle of Eighth Avenue, Matthew again pressed a button on his spy glove. It shot a laser out, and it hit the tires on Curtez's van. "AWW MAN!" he yelled out of anger. He had no where to go, so he ran out of the car and down to the end of the street. "Ahh, we can get HIM later. Now for getting the guitars back to where they belong!" Wolf said. Matthew used a tool on his spy watch, and it patched up the tires in a jiffy! Wolf then hopped in the front seat of the van, and they headed back towards the mall to return the guitars to the shops he stole them from. Part 7 Everyone was in Cdk's van, and they made it back to the Westgate Mall! Now, as they got to the Music Store, Cdk somehow had beaten them there! They rushed to the store to get to him in time, but he had the gotten the security system password for the ENTIRE mall, and locked them out of every store. He had the entire mall and everyone in it under his control. "Attention all shoppers. You're now locked into the mall! No getting in, no getting out. Not until I GET WHAT I WANT!" Curtez said. RainbowSteel was shocked. Out of ideas. What were they to do? Devise a plan. "Why don't we just find out what he wants?" Evelyn asked. "It's probably something we don't wanna give him! He's the bad guy! No one wants to GIVE the bad guy what they want! It's bad!" Wolf said. Everyone hurried in a fluster. Cdk continued his rant on the mall loudspeaker. "I want to PROVE to everyone here that I am the best guitar player! If no one will listen to me...ALL THE GUITARS WILL BE SET ON FIRE!" Cdk says. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ian cries. "NOT THE GUITARS!" he gets on his knees and sobs. Cdk rolls his eyes. "I don't care if you are in a band! I practice guitar every day. I HAVE TO BE GOOD BY NOW!" Cdk yelled. He ran out onto the stage in the mall, and had a guitar. Curtez tried hs best to make a melody, but failed. To him, he sounded really good. Ian covered his ears. "You sound terrible! Gimme the guitar and let me show you how to play! PLEASE!" he said. "NO! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF NOT BEING THE BEST PLAYER!" Cdk said. He called a few men over, and he said he hired them as his camera crew. He was going to broadcast this on TV! Part 8 "Live in 3...2...1...ACTION!" the caveman said. (lol just kidding it's the cameraman.) Cdk started to sing Skrillex and "play" his guitar. Everyone covered their ears. Cdk was getting tired of this. He wanted more. He decided he wanted to play where everyone had no choice but to listen to him. The mall was not a big enough audience for him. "I have a better idea. I am going to go down to the radio station and play my music there. I will tap into the music mike and everyone in the whole Valley will have no choice but to listen to me!" he said. Matthew already had devised a plan in his head. He shared it with the group. "If this goes as planned, we've got him for sure." Wolf said. To everyone's surprise, Cdk let everyone go and unlocked the mall. A few store owners chased after him. They wanted to beat the bejeebers outta him. He got away. He got in the van that RainbowSteel had driven to the mall. "UGH we just drove that back here!" Stefanie complained. They went back to Martin Tower and got in their jet. They flew to the radio station. On the way there, they had the radio on, and they had heard that Cdk had already taken over. He had not yet started to play music, but he had made a whole rant about how he wanted to be the best guitar player. The radio DJ was waiting for the perfect moment to call security. Preferably a moment where Cdk did NOT have the mic on. "You know...the radio station is not THAT far from headquarters. Why do we have to take a jet? Can't we have a company car or a van or something?" Evelyn said. Matthew perked up. "That...that's brilliant!" He said. He had some perfect ideas for a company car! Finally they had gotten to the radio station. Matthew knew exactly where he had to go. Everyone took their positions. Matthew looked through the hole in the floor. He had a perfect view of Cdk in the DJs booth. He raised his Spy Glove. He fired a shot. Part 9 Matt shot exactly where he had wanted to. He shot the wire of the amplifier. The guitar was completely shot. It was all over. Ian shed a tear. "Martin Guitar 97..." he mumbled to himself. He knew the make and model just by looking at it. The radio DJ was SO relieved. "I got my station back!" he cheered. "NO! WHY DID YOU SHOOT THE GUITAR! WHO DID THIS!?" Cdk yelled. Just then, every member of RainbowSteel came in through the doors. "You're sooo busted!" Evelyn said. Matt blew on the smoke coming out of his spy glove. Cdk looked out of anger. "You ruined me! Now I will go to jail for stealing all of those guitars! Umm...did I just say that out loud?" Cdk said. Dashie chuckled as she used her cutie mark to put handcuffs on him. That took care of him. Part 10 Every member of RainbowSteel relaxed in their rooms in the tower. Everyone was so happy that the Cdk nightmare was over with! Ian wanted to surprise Stefanie. He came up behind her, only to see her doodling what appeared to be windows on a piece of paper. "Boo!" he said. "OOH!! You startled me!" Stefanie said. Agent YMS came over the loud speaker. "May I have everyones attention! A very important RainbowSteel meeting will be held in 10 minutes! See you all in the lobby at the elevator, then we will all go to the special meeting place for today." she said. Everyone was excited to see what was happening for today! Everyone met in the Martin Lobby. Agent YMS and Matthew were dressed up in the lab coats today. Not only were they wearing labcoats, but smiles! Stefanie knew they were up to something. She could tell by the looks on thier faces. Matthew was humming something along the lines of, "go to the lobby." Agent YMS snapped him out of his daze. "Sorry! You said lobby!" he said. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Now that the Cdk ordeal is over with, I had enough time to build our RainbowSteel car!" Matthew said. Everyone started clapping for him. He and YMS bowed. "So...where is the car? Is it outside?" Wolf asked. "No, it's in our parking deck." YMS said. "Our...parking deck? We have one?" Dashie said. "Yes we do! You just never knew about it. It's underground. Under the tower." Agent YMS said. Everyone gasped. Part 11 Everyone went under the Tower and saw the beautiful underground parking deck! It had plenty of room, including a lounge room and a flowing fountain in the center! "Here it is! And here's our company car!" Mihane said. Mihane had a surprise that no one knew about. "Umm Matthew, why don't you go and explain everything about our car?" she said. Everyone walked over, and Matthew started. "Well here is our tires, specially made to be multi-colored! The exterior of the car is made of steel! And the interior," Matthew said, and he opened the door. Everyone smiled. "Surprise!" a voice said. Someone was waiting in the car! Matthew turned around. It was Rebekah Boo! Matthew was very surprised! She came out of the car and hugged him. "Welcome our newest member of RainbowSteel! Rebekah!" Mihane said. Everyone clapped. "I would be happy to resign. It's just a lot for me." Kenny said. Evelyn was alright with it too. :D Part 12 Everyone rode the elevator to the top floor of the Tower. Mihane had the special RainbowSteel keychain to commemorate Kenny's leaving and Rebekah's joining. Mihane held a wand in her hand. It was more like a scepter. She waved it around and said the RainbowSteel pledge: RainbowSteel, with reds and blues... We will be true to you! Greens and yellows, purples and teals... We always remember we will feel the steel! A rainbow shot out of the scepter and twirled around Rebekah. She smiled as she watched it twirl around her. It then faded into black and gray and twirled around Kenny. He lost just a bit of his color. Rebekah was in, Kenny was out! "Call me!" Kenny said. He jumped out the highest window in Martin Tower. He fell to the bottom. "Oh my God! Kenny killed Kenny!" Matthew said in shock. "I'm...okaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Kenny yelled. Dashie flew to the bottom of the Tower to check on him. "He's okay guys!" Dashie yelled. She flew back to the top. Chase chuckled. "I am so happy to be a part of this team! Especially because my Matthew is here!" Rebekah said. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He laughed. "Oh, it's noothing." he blushed. "I think now, we hopefully have a permanent team! Ready to tackle any villian or cray-cray person that happens to threaten anyone or anything!" Mihane laughed. Everyone smiled. "I GET TO DRIVE OUR CAR FIIIRST" Matthew said. "I call shotgun!" Rebekah said. Everyone else had to find their own seat. They decided to take the car for a spin. As they were driving, they heard a HUGE crash. What could it be? They were in shock. Part 13 They drove to the end of the road, to see that a tree had fallen! "What happened!?" Evelyn yelled. They all looked up to see the problem. An UFA (Unidentified Flying Aircraft) was hovering over the city! They were dropping things in the middle of the street! "Flipping Flossom what's that!" Matthew said. Something they had dropped landed in an unstable tree causing it to fall. "I know exactly what this is. It's robots." Stefanie said. "I GOT THIS!!!" Matthew yelled. He shot a laser out of his spywatch to shoot one of them. They shot to the ground, and out came gooey bubblegum? The gum melted like acid on the hot tar street until it was gone. The street was now backed pretty far and everyone was honking their horns. Wolf knew that this was not going to be a "once-and-done" thing. She got a few supplies from the RainbowSteel car she knew she'd need. Every member prepared themself for whatever may be ahead. All of a sudden, the UFA dropped a huge army of robots upon the city! Wolf set a 3 second timer on a grenade, and threw it at the robots who were slowly approaching the street. The grenade went off and a HUGE wave of bubblegum splashed on a few nearby cars. Thankfully it did not get on the company car. They watched as the bubblegum melted off the cars windsheilds. The UFA started to fly away, and it even flew above RainbowSteel Headquarters! They dropped something on top of the tower. No one could really see what it was. Someone had to get up there and find out what or WHO it is! Also...where is UFA going now? Part 14 Everyone chose Stefanie to go to the top of the tower because she seemed to know it the best. She rode the elevator to the top and walked carefully on the top, watching the corners not to fall off. Everyone watched in anticipation as to what it was. She carefully picked it up and held it up for everyone below to see. "Oh no. More reading?" Matthew whined. Wolf elbowed him in the arm. She came out the front doors and held up a single envelope. "MUST..CHECK....for suspicious substances." Matthew said. he walked over, took the envelope from Stefanie and scanned it with his spy glove. "It's a-okay, ma'am!" he said. "I want to read it!" Ian said. She let him have the envelope and he read it out loud: We hate steel We want to make you a deal Hand over your precious keys And we'll do what you want and leave You'll find us where there's needles and tests Just head a little to the west. "The west? The main thing that's to the west is...the hospital?" Ian said. ""What the hell r we going toa hospital for" Matthew whined. "Just listen to the note and let's go!" Agent YMS said. They all hopped into the company car and headed to the hospital. They parked on the parking deck there, and there was a little paper sign that has the RainbowSteel logo on it. "Oh no. What's'' this'' about?" Rebekah said. The gang followed the signs into a medical waiting room that was being renovated. It was pretty dark in there and the blinds on the windows were closed. A person in a doctor's chair turned around, and you saw him grin. "Look, RainbowSteelers," he spoke."I have a little offer I'd like to give you all." he had a white doctors coat on. "Hey, nice lab coat!" Matthew smiled. Wolf once again elbowed him to hush. "What is this deal you wish to make?" Dashie said as Chase pet her mane. "I want to buy your company. Your building. Your members. You have amazing technology I want my hands on." he said. Everyone stood frozen still, silent. Part 15 "Okay, wait just a darn minute." Wolf said. "If this was ALL you wanted, why didn't you just knock on the door to our tower? What was all that with the robots?" she asked. "That was not only to get your attention, but also to show you we have nothing better to make our robots explode with then bubblegum! If we had the technology YOU had, we could make SO much possible!" he said. "So...who ARE you!?" Evelyn asked. "Are you a doctor, ya know...the lab coat?" Matthew asked him. "Umm...no. I stole these. This is not my headquarters. I just am here in this vacant room because it was the only place I knew of. OR WAS IT!?" he said. "Yeah, it...it was." he sighed. "What is your name?" Stefanie asked. "Edmund F Henry. President of the B-Braun company. We make medical supplies, and I maaaay have another business on the side. Anywho, i REALLY want to know some of your secrets. I've seen your work on the local news...and the Doctorman's watch-glove he has on there is PRETTY nice if you ask me. I want to use some of your technology. Just to TEST it would be a dream!" Edmund said. "Umm...we are going to have to ask Agent YMS about this..." Wolf said. "Here's my card. I expect to hear back from you within a week, if not sooner. If not, well...let's just hope it doesn't GET to that point..." Edmund said. The crew headed back to the Tower, and they went into Agent YMS's office. Someone was in the chair at her desk. "Mihane? It's us!" Evelyn said. "I-it looks like someone wearing a business suit?" Dashie said. The person in the chair turned around. It was a well-dressed man. "You're not Agent YMS!" Ian said angrily. "Who are you?" Rebekah asked. "You must go back to your business here, I am very busy at the moment..." the man said. "You can't tell us what to do!" Matthew said. "Yes I can." the man said. "You are NOT our boss." Wolf said. "I am Agent YMS's boss. So therefore, I am your boss as well." the man said. "Oh! We're sorry, sir! We didn't know. Can I ask why you're here?" Stefanie asked. "We have a bit of an issue on our hands." the man said, looking up at the group from the desk through his glasses lens, hands folded on the top. Part 16 "AN ISSUE? Oh boy what could it be? Umm...a leak in the faucet...umm...is the dishwasher broken?" Dr. Matthew said, worried. "The dishwas...NO! Look...no that is NOT the issue here. I guess it's a good thing that you guys are here. Did a man named Edmund happen to find you guys?" the well-dressed man said. "Yes, he did. At the hospital. He gave us a card." Wolf said. "May I see it? Oh, by the way, my name is Mr. Jack." he said. Wolf handed him the card. "Uh oh. You guys didn't happen to sign any...PAPERS did you!?" Mr. Jack asked. "No! We didn't. I hope that is a good thing?" Stefanie asked. Mr. Jack was relieved. "Good! Because if you did...you would have signed everything over! The cars, jets, equipment, even the tower! All of it would have no longer been ours!" he said. "So...who'' is'' this hooligan?" Matthew asked. "Edmund has been trying to buy, or steal our equipment for years! He wants to make his OWN company with our stuff, called CloudySteel Enterprises. In other words, the opposite of RainbowSteel! And now that you guys have your own logo...and such a tall and big tower like this one...he sure is jealous! Who wouldn't be? But we can defeat him. We just have to catch him off guard. He sent me an invite for me and all of my employees to go to a dinner and a...ball of sorts. Like an old fashioned 50s style dance! We are going to dress all nice and fancy, and Matthew, I am assigning YOU, with your fancy watch glove...to be the one to go undercover. While we distract him, you will foil all of his plans! He will NOT take our company...we will win for sure!" Mr. Jack said. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. Matthew saluted. They preparded for tomorrow night...the night to foil Edmund. Part 17 Everyone dressed up. The men wore tuxes and the women wore dresses. Yes, even Wolf and Evelyn wore them! Even Mr. Jack attended, so he could address everyone as to what to do. Little did they know, Edmund had a plan of his own. "Welcome everyone! I hope this party will make you reconsider...our little...partnership!" Edmund said. Mr. Jack rolled his eyes. He started playing the music on his checkerboard styled dance floor. The song was, "The Twist," by Chubby Checker. Matty rolled his tux sleeve down even more to hide his spy glove. He grabbed Rebekah's hand and he twirled her around a bit. Then they started to do a swing dance! Everyone danced! Ian said he was getting thirsty, so he went over to the punch bowl. Stefanie danced with Evelyn and Wolf now. Dashie was on two legs holding her hooves on Chase's shoulders! As Ian got some punch in a cup, a woman approached him in a red dress. "Hey, handsome. I'm Tina." she said. "Umm, hey?" Ian said cauciously. She took him to a bench and they started to talk. At first he hesitated, but then she seemed really nice! They talked and talked. Stefanie had no idea where Ian went now! She just chatted with her friends. After a few dances, Mr. Jack got the group together. "Where is Ian? We cannot do this without him! EVERY member needs to be present!" he said. Matthew used his spy glove to locate him. Matt and Stefanie went to find him. They didn't have all night, after all! As soon as he was in range, they opened the door, only to see that Tina had randomly grabbed his face and kissed Ian, WAY off guard! Stefanie was SO angry! "Come on Matt, we don't NEED Ian anymore." they walked off. "Mr. Jack isn't gonna be to happy about this, Stef!" Matthew said. "Ian is a jerk. He should have never went off in the first place! If he really LOVED me, he would not have strayed off with some other woman." she said. "We are doing this withOUT Ian." Stefanie told Mr. Jack. He sighed, "Fine...BUT...that means all of you will have to work double time for this plan to work!" he said. He whispered to the group for several minutes, and then everyone assumed thier positions. Meanwhile, Ian was trying to escape Tina! "I have a girlfriend, but now she saw us kissing! Why did you do that?" Ian asked angrily. "Because! It was all part of the plan! DUH!" she said. "What plan?" "Well, my brother Edmund told me to do this. And once I saw how cute you were, I was happy to do it! Now I ruined your relationship with that small little girl? Ha!" she said. "Well, I mean...she...I was thinking...I kinda wanted to follow Kenny. I am glad that Rebekah is in our group now...but I am missing my bandmates and everything about my life before I was a RainbowSteel member!" Ian admitted. "So...do you wanna come with me, or not?" Tina asked. "What have I got to lose?" Ian said. He followed Tina into the dark side. I, I mean literally...they walked to the dark side of the room and had an evil laugh together. The remaining RainbowSteel members assumed positions. The lights were dim. Matthew used his tracker to hunt down Edmund. It led to a small closet. He slowly opened the door, and it made a creaking noise. Edmund grabbed Matt's arm. "Ha!! I GOT YOU! You, with that glove. The source of ALL the power! Now I will lead all other Steel members and trap them as well. I am taking your tower, your cars, everything. I am getting what I want." Edmund said. A tear formed in Matt's eye as he felt slightly...defeated. Part 18 Comin sooooonz Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Stories